Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Multi Fanfic
by Veachian64
Summary: A Neon Genesis Evangelion multi fanfic including characters from the original series and made up characters by me as well as characters from other series.Originaly an RPG made by me. CHAPTER 2 AND 3 UPLOADED! PLEASE RR!
1. This is a test

Neon Genesis Evangelion  
  
Volume 0:0  
  
A Feeling  
  
---------------------------------NERV HQ---------------------------  
  
"It has been 15 years. The day has finally come" said Mark Pawn, leader of Nerv HQ.  
  
"Will we be ready for their attack"? asked Kaji Ryoji, leader of the computer systems of Nerv.  
  
"Ofcourse. The Evangelions will save the Earth again, just as they did 15 years ago" said Mark.  
  
"But then we used the DNA Probe System. It was destroyed. How will the Evas work without it"? asked Ritsku Akagi, a head scientist of Nerv.  
  
"Simple" said Mark."They will be piloted by human children born after the Second Impact".  
  
"Who are these children? How do you plan on we finding them"? asked Kaji.  
  
"Shinji Ikari is working on it now. He should be back soon" said Mark.  
  
"I am sure it will go that easy" said Ritsku. "We will just say, "please come save the world by piloting Evangelions" ".  
  
"Ikari has a way with children. Espeacilly teenaged ones" said Mark.  
  
"The fate of the world in teenager's hands. Pathetic" said Kaji.  
  
-------------------------House of Matthew Walters-----------------  
  
When Shinji arrived at the house of the child, he walked up to the door and rang the bell.  
  
An eye appeared in the peep hole.  
  
"Who is it"? asked Matthew.  
  
"Commander Shinji Ikari from the UN" said Shinji.  
  
Matthew answered the door.  
  
"I assume your here about my job" said Matthew.  
  
"Thats correct. Nerv, a speacil agency running via the United Nations has chosen you to be the pilot of Evangelion Unit 00 to defeat beings called angels" said Shinji.  
  
"What is an Evangelion anyways"? asked Matthew.  
  
"An Evangelion is a robot made from Angel DNA. It is the only weapon capable of stopping angels from destroying the entire planet" said Shinji.  
  
"And the angels are"? asked Matthew.  
  
"No one really knows. We just know that they are after us to get revenge and they will do anything to destroy humanity" said Shinji  
  
"You expect me to save the entire universe by myself"? asked Matthew.  
  
"No. You will have help from other children your age" said Shinji.  
  
"I do not want to die" said Matthew.  
  
"It doesnt matter. You will either die helping to save the entire planet or you will die of being killed by the angels with the entire Earth" said Shinji.  
  
"I wont! I would rather die doing nothing than getting involved in it anyways"! cried Matthew.  
  
Shinji slapped Matthew on the face. He stopped crying.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself. Your a boy, almost a man for peet-sake. This is Japan buddy. The Draft is still here. Luckily, with Nerv you have a choice" said Shinji  
  
Shinji threw down an information packet and ID Card on a near by table.  
  
"It is your decison. Make the right one" said Shinji and he left.  
  
----------------------------Maji-------------------------------  
  
When Shinji got back to Nerv HQ he reported to Mark in the Magi Office.   
  
"Sir, I have delivered the information" said Shinji.  
  
"Is he going to do it"? asked Mark.  
  
"I dont know. He was pretty torn up when I said the world was on his shoulders. But I assume he will. I have a feeling" said Shinji.  
  
"You have been very good on your feelings so far. Hopefully this one will be correct as well" said Mark.  
  
"Sir, the 1st angel will arrive on Earth in 5 minutes" said Ritsku walking into the office.  
  
"Very well. We will launch Eva Unit 00 to destroy the target at once" said Mark.  
  
"The pilot hasnt arrived" said Ritsku  
  
"He should be arriving right...about...now" said Shinji  
  
As soon as he said that, Matthew came running in to the Maji office.  
  
"Your getting better" whispered Kaji  
  
Shinji just smiled.  
  
"Ok, I am going to assume that giant thing I saw while I was running here was the angel" said Matthew.  
  
"Thats correct" said Mark.  
  
--------------------------Eva Central@Nerv HQ------------------------  
  
"Ok, we are going to launch you and we need you to destroy that angel" said Shinji.  
  
"How do you expect me to destroy it"? asked Matthew.  
  
"There was really no time to plan, so you have to figure that out on your own" said Shinji  
  
Matthew gave a weak smile and got into the Eva.  
  
"Eva Launch"! shouted Shinji, and the Eva blasted up.  
  
-------------------------Tokyo III-----------------------------  
  
"So, this is what one of you angels look like up close huh"? asked Matthew.  
  
"Evangelion Unit 00. I have been waiting for you" said Ceres  
  
"How do you know me"? asked Matthew.  
  
"I know alot about the mech bots known as Evas. They killed my ancestors 15 years ago and now I will get my revenge" said Ceres.  
  
Ceres made an energy ball and launched it at Matthew in the Eva. The aftermath was so powerful it knocked the Eva down.  
  
"Time for you to die"! shouted Ceres  
  
Ceres powered up a huge beam of energy and right when she was about to throw it on top of Unit 00 and Matthew, it got knocked from her hands. Ceres looked behind her and saw Unit 03.  
  
"I see you angels have returned" said Amanda.  
  
"Unit 03. It has been a while. I see you now have a human pilot as well" said Ceres."I WILL KILL YOU BOTH"!  
  
Ceres was shooting energy balls everywhere and missing every shot.  
  
"Having fun"? asked Amanda.  
  
"I will avenge my people for what you did" said Ceres.  
  
Amanda took out her XXX Rifle and enabled it with an N-2 Mine.  
  
She shot the gun and the N-2 Mine absorbed the angel's A-T Field and she was hit.  
  
"AHHHH"!!!! shouted Ceres in pain and she disappeared.   
  
Amanda suddenly made a screech in pain.   
  
"Whats wrong"? asked Matthew.  
  
"My stomach hurts. I think I took some impact from that fight" said Amanda.  
  
"Will you be alright"? asked Matthew.  
  
"I guess" said Amanda, and they ejected themselves from their Evas.  
  
------------------------Nerv HQ------------------------------  
  
"It seems we have the best" said Ritsku. "You did good Ikari"   
  
"Thanks. Atleast we won this time" said Shinji.  
  
"The angels are just the begining of our problems Ikari and you know that" said Ritsku.  
  
"I know. We have more problems the pilots cant know about. For their own sake" said Shinji.  
  
"Mother. We will win. For you." said Ritsku.  
  
----------------------------SEELE----------------------------------  
  
"Master Lothlorien, the 1st angel was just destroyed" said Arvin Sloan, the leader of Seele District 6(SD-6).  
  
"Good. That leaves one less for us" said Lothlorien, leader of Seele(SD-1).  
  
"Your sister was the angel that was destroyed" said Arvin.  
  
"Not to worry. I have a feeling we will be seeing alot more of her" said Lothlorien.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Volume 2

Wow, I havent written in a while. Anyways, here is chapter 2 of my Neon Genesis Evangelion Fanfic. Hooray! Anywhere you see "a/n" in this chapter, it means "author's note". Enjoy!  
  
Previously in the world of Evangelion: The 1st angel has been destroyed. Now only 17 more remain(a/n: big difference...). Will Shinji and the Nerv operators be able to destroy them all, or will the angels destroy them? I guess we will have to wait and see. Here is Neon Genesis Evangelion 0:2!  
  
----------------------------------------------------Control Room------------ ----------------------------------------- "Pilot Hughes was taken to the doctor yesterday after experincing massive stomach and head aches. The ruling was just as the flu" said Ritsku. "No big deal. She will be better soon" said Shinji. "The administration however has a different logic I believe to be correct" said Ritsku. "They say it is an angel that has become trapped in her soul". "I thought she looked as if she had put on a couple of pounds. She is eating for two"! joked Shinji. "Not funny. The angel inside her can be released with an explosion of her emotions" said Ritsku. "I assume we will have to kill the 4th child in order to fully destroy the angel" said Shinji. "Nerv hasn't announced a verdict of what will happen to her yet. They are in a press release as we speak" said Ritsku.  
  
----------------------------------------------SEELE H.Q.-------------------- ------------------------------------------- "Sir, your little sister has taken a host as you have" said Arvin Sloan, leader of SD-6(a/n: Seele District). "Yes" said Lothlorien. "I hear she picked a good one too. Evangelion 03 Pilot". "I doubt they will kill her; even to get rid of the angel" said Misato Katsuragi, leader of SD-4. "Espeacilly if she is an Eva pilot. They are very hard to replace". "Good point. Nerv is too loving for that sort of thing" said Lothlorien. "The next angel is Velsper. We will capture it in attempt to create the ultimate angel fusion" said Arvin. "How do you plan on capturing an angel"? asked Rally Vincent, leader of SD- 12. "I have made a net that emits an energy source that angels can't refuse. It also breaks up the wavelinks so Nerv will never notice the angel on the radar" said Misato. "Wonderful" said Lothlorien. ---------------------------------------------------NERV H.Q.---------------- ------------------------------------------- "I heard a rumor that The Alliance has returned after 15 years" said Kaji. "Yeah. They now consist of KGB, K-Directory and SEELE" said Ritsku. "Just what we need. One giant Black Market" said Kaji. Suddenly, an extreamly loud noise came from the outside. Ritsku looked out the window to see Velsper, a few feet away from stepping on the entire headquarters of Nerv. A look of fear struck Ritsku's eyes. "Dear god! Angel!" Ritsku blurted out. Kaji got on the radio and dispatched a message out to Shinji. ----------------------------------------------------EVA CENTRAL------------- --------------------------------------- "We've got a problem"! said Shinji. "The 2nd angel, Velsper, is attacking. Matthew, we are lauching you to destroy the angel". Matthew jumped into his Eva without saying a word and was blasted to the angel's location. ----------------------------------------------------TOKYO III--------------- --------------------------------------------- "Velsper I assume" said Matthew, inside Eva 00. "Lillith" whispered Velsper. (a/n: Lillith is the true name of Eva 00, in this book. Ill get more to true names when I get to writing the glossary and character biographies chapter. Why didn't I do that in the 1st chapter?). Matthew took out his progressive knife and ran at Velsper with it. "Your life ends here"! Right when Matthew was about to stab the angel's core, Velsper ripped Unit 00's arm off. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH"!!!!!! shouted Matthew in pain. (a/n: The pilots feel the Eva's pain. Ill get to why that is soon as well...) "Eva 00 is down. Send in 04" said Shinji. Amanda jumped into her Eva and was blasted to the scene. "Oh goody" said Velsper. "Another victim". Velsper shot a fireball at the Eva, but it bounced off. "An A-T field. Nice" said Velsper. (a/n: Ok. Next volume will be the glossary so I can explain what the hell an A-T field is and such.) "Die"! shouted Amanda. Amanda took out her XxX rifle and began shooting. The bullets penetrated the angel's own A-T field and it fell to the ground. BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Estha" said Amanda. (a/n: Estha is German for "Another one" or "One down") ------------------------------------------------------SEELE HQ-------------- -------------------------------------------- "You failed me Ms. Katsuragi" said Lothlorien. "My appologizes sir. I had no idea the angel would be powerful enough to overthrow the net" said Misato. "No excuses"! shouted Lothlorien. "You are being warned this time, but next time I will have you killed". "Y-yes sir" stuttered Misato. "By the way, what happened to your net"? asked Lothlorien. "When I went to retrieve it, Nerv staff was everywhere" said Misato. "So not only did you fail me, but you also got our software into the hands of Nerv Intel." said Lothlorien. "It seems that way sir" said Misato softly. "Your on thin ice Katsuragi" said Lothlorien. ------------------------------------------------NERV ADMIN CENTER----------- ----------------------------------- "The software we found at the scene of the angel attack; we were unable to decrypt" said Diego Kalabaro, head Admin of Nerv. "We assume it was from SEELE". "Ofcourse it was. Our scientists said that it was a device that would disrupt our radar and capture angels by giving off a pleasurable DNA sample. The angels would go in thinking they would find one of the opposite sex and be in the hands of SEELE instead" said Susan Milhawk, lead scientist for Nerv. "We will have to be on the watch for SEELE" said Diego. "Whats the final decison on the 4th child"? asked Mark "JSSDF has decided to keep her alive. Finding a replacment would be hard, and even if we do kill her. there is still a small chance the angel would live" said Susan. "Very well" said Mark.  
  
So ends Chapter 2. Next chapter will be the glossary to this fanfic, because this chapter had way to many author's notes. Chapter 4 will resume with the story itself. Please R+R! 


	3. Official Glossary To Go Along with the s...

Because I am afraid alot of people wont understand my fanfic, I have deicded to make an official glossary to go along with it. I have taken out as many spoilers from it as I could, so no worries there. The words aren't in any particular order, so if your looking for somthing specific press CTRL+F. The story will continue in chapter four.  
  
Arvin Sloan: The leader of SD-6, until Adam died when he was promoted to leader of SEELE.  
  
The Alliance: The association of black market organizations. It includes KGB, K-Directory and SEELE.  
  
Misato Katsuragi: Leader of SD-4 in SEELE.  
  
Kaji Ryoji: A computer expert that works for Nerv.  
  
Amanda Hughes: The 4th child chosen to pilot Evangelion Unit 04. Her soul contains Ceres.  
  
Susan Milhawk: Head Scientist working for Nerv and the JSSDF.  
  
Diego Kalabaro: The head administrator for Nerv.  
  
Handler: A term given to a person whose job it is to protect another person at Nerv.  
  
Mark Pawn: CEO and Founder of Nerv.  
  
JSSDF: The equivalant of Nerv that is ran in Germany. The JSSDF's job is to make and ship out Evangelion Units to Nerv HQ in Japan. JSSDF is also the branch of the United Nations that runs Nerv.  
  
KGB: Russian Intelegence Association once ran by the USA. Now, KGB is an affiliate of SEELE and a member of The Alliance.  
  
Eshalon: A government satelite that contains information on FBI, CIA and other goverment associations.  
  
Evangelion: A series of giant 50 foot robots made from steel and Angel DNA. The Evas are the only thing that can save Earth from the angels. They can only be piloted by 14 year old children born after the 2nd Impact.  
  
Ceres: The 1st angel. When defeated, it was trapped in the 4th child, Amanda Hughes' soul. She is released when Amanda's emotions clash together and is sealed back up from a kiss of her true love.  
  
Adam: The 18th angel. Ceres' brother. Adam took the form of Lothlorien; the leader of SEELE.  
  
Matthew Walters: The 1st child chosen to pilot Evangelion Unit 00.  
  
Paul Davidson: Designated pilot of Eva Unit 02.  
  
Cory Tilley: Pilot of Evangelion Unit 03.  
  
Dustin Gibson: An angel sent to attack Nerv by SEELE.  
  
Human Enhancment Project(HEP): A machine created by super scientist and philosopher, Alexander Keel. The machine can erase humanity, clone any species, and even bring the dead back to life. Originally given to Nerv, somehow SEELE intercepted it over the years of Second Impact.  
  
Lothlorien: Formal leader of The Alliance and SEELE. He was killed and enslaved by Adam as a human host.  
  
Lance Of Rebirth: A lance that assended when Ceres used the Newmakian Lance attack. It was used to bring back Paul and Shinji from the dead.  
  
First Impact: The period of time when Arvin Sloan, being controlled by the Dark Angel; destroyed Planet Angelique.(1890-1891)  
  
Second Impact: The period of time when the Angels attacked Earth as revenge for destroying their planet. They were defeated and sent into exile from Earth.(2000-2014)  
  
Middle Impact: The period of time when this series currently takes place. This period is where the angels escaped from exile and attacked Earth again. (2015-???)  
  
Third Impact: A time where humanity is destroyed and reborn using the HEP. This period has not yet happened.  
  
Shinji Ikari: The handler of the Evangelion pilots.  
  
Anno Hideaki: The original creator of the Neon Genesis Evangelion manga series, movies, and anime episodes. God Bless you.  
  
Milo Rambaldi: The 2nd leader of K-Directory.  
  
Irina Derevcoe: The original leader of K-Directory.  
  
K-Directory: The anti-goverment group with a goal of taking full control of The Alliance and ruling the world through Eshalon.  
  
Planet Angelique: The home planet for The Angels. Was destroyed by The Dark Angel during First Impact.  
  
Nerv: A speacil forces goverment being ran and controled by the United Nations and the JSSDF. Nerv's job is to control the Evangelions and pilots to destroy the angels and bring down The Alliance.  
  
Dark Angel: The last angel that took the form of Arvin Sloan and attacked Nerv directly.  
  
The Majai: An Alliance of people working for Nerv that planned on creating Third Impact using the HEP anf the 1st and 18th angels. Shinji destroyed the association.  
  
Tokyo III: The place where Nerv HQ is located. Nerv HQ is located directly underground Tokyo III. Tokyo was destroyed by Second Impact and Tokyo II was destroyed by an unknown cause. 


End file.
